What Could Have Been: Canto Ending
by veronca
Summary: Dante, Trish, Lucia & Vergil as active characters! COMPLETE! my very first fanfic ever. Hilarity ensues packed with action fighting. T for language and mild fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Where it all started

Chapter One  
  
Vergil and Dante: What could have been between brothers and friends?  
  
Trish arrived a little too late that morning, only to see that the two of them were at it again. The bright sun reflecting off two silvery heads, and all she could do was to shake her head. Their lean strong arms struggling to bring the other down. The usual arm to arm combat as to determine who was the stronger and as always, Vergil being the bigger, Dante barely losing, refusing to falter, the sweat breaking out in his forehead, the sight of him taking Trish's breath away.   
  
They had a new visitor later that day and her name was Lucia. She walked in with her strange looks, a foreign tongue sweet to the brother's ears, a woman full of curves and to note, kept dangerous sharp objects. Trish could only foresee where this was going as she handed the newcomer a glass of something to quench her thirst.  
  
She had an offer for the boys; her little quaint village was under attack by no other than the ruthless pathetic excuse of a god; Arius, and his minions that he could conjure up at will. Vergil laughed out loud, not bothering to withheld the rudeness of his voice,  
  
"Oh come now, little woman, you can't make us believe that Arius has taken over?"  
  
His recent account of the underworld gave him free reign as to who were the bad guys roaming mother earth. It was only due time when him and his brother could make the deliberate intention to eradicate them. For now he was content in lounging against the chair, his expression challenging the red haired stranger, wondering why she had designed it to cover the other eye. His fingers itched to pull it aside and take in both green startling eyes.   
  
Dante jabbed him with his elbow, Vergil grunted in response and Trish interrupted,   
  
"Yes, we would love to come and kick some serious butt." The brothers looked at her and she cleared her throat.   
  
"Well? It's not like we can sit around here watching you two battle it out as to who is stronger?"   
  
Lucia was a bit nonplussed at the reaction Vergil gave, noting the differences between the two. One harder and rougher on the edges, giving him a kind of look that even demons feared to battle with but it was Dante who, kinder and full of smart replies brought her decision to recruit their little party. There were challenges to take up, she thought silently, for not only was there an invasion of sorts that attacked her little parish but the other assignment; to destroy all of Arius's new inventions: the secretaries. All designed to look like her, talk like her, the differences lying only in the calculating moves and cruelty of her synthetic sisters.   
  
Why Arius wanted to invent so many secretaries was beyond her. He could have created more of his dirty evil minions, all existing with separate powers but instead he, by design chose to invent sexy looking creatures all hell bent in destroying the entirety of humankind. Or was it because Arius had a perversion?   
  
That was the decision then, Trish and Vergil went ahead to eliminate the secretaries all hidden in small corners of the world and Lucia took Dante with her to her little village. Lucia's mother was so pleased to finally meet the young man whose father's name was legendary. And what a fine looking boy he was, tall and muscularly lean, it saddened her that Lucia could not give one notice to pursue Dante into a relationship, thus creating offspring for her and wouldn't that be pleasant. The legendary dark knights son and her little Lucia. Aren't mothers supposed to play matchmaker when a man of his stature comes along?   
  
Vergil and Trish were at the heart of the phantom town called Deprave, an emptiness filled the place with howls of past ghosts, crying for revenge and unrest. Vergil decided to equip his swords, taking only two, one for ripping and tearing, and the other for special abilities. Trish walked along the streets, noting the tumbleweeds passing by were larger than they.   
  
"Why in bloody hell would secretaries be hiding out in this forsaken place?" she pondered out loud.  
  
Her partner grunted in reply, "Let's not talk about it and check out the fountain in the middle of the palacio. There's something shiny there."   
  
Vergil could be so unentertaining, Trish groaned inwardly. It was always business with him and the fact that he sometimes looked at her in that bizarre way disturbed her. Was she too alike to their mother? Dante didn't seem to mind.   
  
Upon arriving at the square of the city, the water dried out, the fountain head displayed statues of Arius, although unable to decipher what it looked like through the destruction and climate exposure, the wanna-be god was idolized in this abandoned town.   
  
Out of nowhere, a flight of secretaries came crashing out of the shadows, confronting the two with knives of steel and daggers whipping precariously in the air, their target at their hearts.   
  
Vergil, quick to react, gave full reign of his powers as he swung his blade heavily against three secretaries, dressed in tight purple spandex and wearing jeweled black masks that hid the corners of their eyes. The emeralds of their eyes reminded him of Lucia and thought in quick clarity how she would have looked like if she had just wore her hair in a normal way.  
  
Trish hacked and slashed as best as she could, wielding Sparda as easily as it was second nature to her but there were too many of them, all attacking her and they drove her against the crumbled walls of the city. Vergil too busy with his battle couldn't notice the ambush on Trish and he immediately used his instant translocation to evade and attack.   
  
In the middle of that square where the fountain stood as a centerpiece, there came a bright flash and a tear in the atmosphere as the entire place became brightly fused. A time continuum of sorts emerging out of nowhere and Vergil drove them back, slicing a few on the way, trying to evade the nicks and scratches of sharp blades trying to imbed in his skin.   
  
It was a wonder what had happened when Vergil ended up in the village, confronting Lucia and Dante. An old woman stood next to them, her expression stunned and bewildered. She didn't know about the twin. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

**A turning of new events: battle angels in the sky**!

* * *

Well now, this was an attractive setting; Dante, the red haired foreign chick, and an old woman stands in the foreground of the red-orange sky laced with thin streaks of black and bruised purple clouds. Vergil considered this quickly to himself while his ass had landed on the hard disarray of gravelly earth.

It was Dante first who had responded quickly, grabbing the shirtfront of his brother's, gritting teeth and flaring icy blue eyes, languidly replied through his silent anger,

"Where is Trish! Why did you have to fucking leave her?"

"Fuck off" Vergil pushes at Dante, and attempts to wipe himself off, "She's a big girl, and can easily take care of herself."

Lucia and Matier stares in astonishment, and the young red haired woman approaches the newcomer, strides around his person, her accent thick and lucid,

"You were at the ghost town of Deprave, weren't you? And there was something that brought you here." She looked around the invisible area where the tear in the air opened a gateway for Vergil to appear. "It's Arius!" she cries in revelation.

Matier stood there and hunched from her lowered view--she noted that Vergil looked nearly the same as Dante. Could it be? Why had she never heard of the other son of Sparda? She surveyed him thoroughly and reflected that he could do if Dante would not.

Dante didn't waste any time as he spoke out of turn,

"I have to find Trish, go to that little ghost city." He looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised, "Since he didn't even bother to watch her back, and I'll have to." He attempted to walk the direction he came from. "My brother will take over for now, Lucia."

Subsequently ignoring the half hearted attempts of Lucia and her silent thoughtful mother, the French girl looked over at Vergil in sudden antipathy, immediately thinking otherwise; perhaps it would be alright if this twin helped her here. It was just a job.

Vergil grumbled after Dante, "Suit yourself. Perhaps we should have exchanged partners since fate or rather…" thus momentarily glances over at the indiscernible lining of time field that had brought him here, "Arius chose to transport me here." then looks at Lucia for affirmation and as a deliberate daring.

Lucia overlooks his gesture, replying in a hurried tone, "We don't have much time; if Arius has brought Vergil here then he is attempting to stop us at our mission to destroy him." Her teeth bit at her full lips out of anxiousness, "the secretaries, the women that he has created, he will make more of them."

"Yeah yeah, it's us or him." Dante replied casually, already reaching at the top of the hill which led to the outlet away of there. "Just watch out for yourself, Vergil's not as good as I am but he'll get the work done, only thing is, he watches out merely for Vergil."

"Oh that's right, and while you're at it, don't forget to tell her that I don't share either, that'll impress her even more!" Vergil called back.

Matier pointed at the atmosphere tearing right about them, elucidating the twilight sky, she backed away slowly, her black eyes large and anxious, she warned, "Look! Behind you!"

Lucia look-alikes came out of the spherical portal, razor blades flying haphazardly, a few cuts had been made before Vergil and Lucia jumped out of harms way, they were the closest to the now visible entry. Simultaneously whisking out their weapons, and dodging the array of sharp knives and daggers, Lucia immediately went into her special form; white wings flared out, her body floating freely above the chaos, swiftly bringing down a couple of secretaries to the ground.

There was no telling how many came out of that time field, it was like some kind of robotic factory spewing out copies of Lucia in firm bodies and swift kicks all equipped in every pointed blade ready to rip your insides out. A couple even spoke, in that same French voice, notwithstanding the automatic seemingly programmatic accent now vocalizing out, "All in the name of Arius, defeat is unavoidable. All hail Arius, Arius, Arius…" they cried out in unison, even the ones that were being destroyed in the process, their alien voices breaking in and out.

Vergil swung his great sword, doing an uppercut that sent three secretaries swooping in that dusky sky, glancing at Lucia's transformation; he called out, "You might want to tell your girlfriends here that we're not interested in— Oomph" his reply came up short as two secretaries pushed him down the solid dirt. He blocked them with his weapon, coming eye to eye contact with one who landed on top, he grunted at the forced contact.

"Well now, aren't we cozy? We're going to have to postpone this little intimacy pernamently." Shoving a free sharp blade from his other hand into her heart, pushed her and the additional one out of the way and did a faultless twofold flip.

At a distance, Dante turned at the clamor, split a wide grin, "Alright." His eyes on the opening whilst his guns; ebony and ivory came out blasting at the women in purple, rolling out of the way as one of them threw a row of daggers at him. He inserted ivory on his holster and swung out his mercenary blade in one hand, he reached over to shoot at several more that were headed for him.

"One at a time, ladies," he chuckled, "there's always room for each…"BLAM…"and" BLAM…"every"BLAM BLAM BLAM…"…..one" KA-BOOM! "….of you." He emphasized, as he swiftly replaced ebony for his shotgun for the last close kill.

On the other side, Trish barely holding off her own, decided to exercise her use of Sparda, swinging the legendary blade out into the cluster of secretaries already flying at her from a distance, the ones nearer to her lay at her feet incapacitated.

Trish's mind reeled at Vergil's hasty departure and reminded herself to kick his sorry ass when she next sees him. Sparda spun in circles, blood flew in numerous directions, only to resume its rightful place; Trish's slender back. She was panting as they descended on her, and she yelled out in fury, her body glowing in golden fire, "Die die die!" exploding several rounds of ammunition into their lithe bodies.

Instant translocation was a cool ability, Vergil reflected to himself as he transferred his self into places where mechanized like secretaries came out of that time field, ripping their sweet unyielding bodies in half. Ah, just like the old days, he half smirked, just in time to see his brother blast away a few more with his automatic weapons.

He never understood his brother's fascination with modern artillery and not that it wasn't a good thing, for seeing how Dante manipulated his preferred arms gave him cause for admiration. Vergil spent too long in the underworld using traditional weapons as he had served Mundus then. He hadn't even deliberated about committing on contemporary armaments for his use of swordsmanship was exceptionally nearly flawless.

Dante's quick reflexes saved him again as he flew up against the side of the crumbled building, avoiding confrontation with razor-sharp knives at his back. He kept his focus on the rip in the atmosphere, gut instinct telling him Trish is at the other end of that space, and with no time to lose, kicked up against the wall and flew out against the wind, the span of his black wings spreading out like a spectacular display, complimenting the descending night sky. He can perceive that the secretaries are starting to reduce in numbers, his brother and Lucia taking excellent care of the matter at hand.

His sharp vision saw Trish pushed up against the wall whilst purple clad android type figures covered her own vision, her guns blasting at the secretaries while receiving blows to her body, cuts and scratches already marking her lovely skin. She didn't even have the time to pull out Sparda at this point and he took no time wasting away the rest of the Lucia-imitations. Electrical currents streamed out from his arms, paralyzing their movements as his wings spanned out, a majestic figure forged in demons blood.

"Damn it, Dante!" she gasped in exhaustion, her body weak from the effort, and he let her last energy fall against him. The smell of her hair; jasmine, a faint metallic smoky scent which comes only from excessive rounds of firearms permeated and the salty taste of her blood, his lips barely grazing at her temples. "Shhhh, its okay, let's get you patched up and some rest."

Her eyes flickered open as he lifted her limp body in his arms, her lips moving, whispering in soundless fury, "Your brother…." She choked out, "is a fucking bastard!" her head rolled over on his shoulder as she fainted in bliss.

He grinned, yeah; Vergils got a lot to learn living out among people. Trish easily took to co adjusting among the human race because she has a lot of humanity in her already. She was just a product of a creative force, what happened after that became decisive upon her individuality as a person.

Upon their return, the time field remained existing, hovering brightly, illuminating deteriorating buildings around them, and in that square where it seemed hundreds of secretaries were slaughtered, a strange thing happened. Disappearing as they lay there, their mangled bodies fading in a dull light, Lucia walked up to them, her breath coming too quick from an overindulgent battle.

"I told you Arius knows what is going on. We need to act now, there's not a minute to lose. Dante…." She stopped short, saw Trish in his arms.

"She'll be alright. Just needs a quick recovery. I'm going to head back home to let her get some respite and leave a note if she wants to join us thereafter." Dante replied, and saw from the corner of his eyes, Matier coming out of her hiding place.

"It seems, son of Sparda that you cannot fight until your lady", she noted immediately, "is safe from harm." Disappointed that Dante seemed a little too concerned with this blonde to even look at her little Lucia.

"Allow me to keep her in my abode, it is well hidden underground and is protected by special powers." She watched his face for any sign of refusal, then continued, "this way, you can pursue the course of Arius's downfall. It is pertinent that you do so."

Lucia came up to Dante, her sweet accent pleading, "Dante, I promise you she will be out of harm's way. Matier is dear to my heart."

Vergil stood from a distance, listening to the exchange, his perceptions never failed him, and his hearing could detect the noise of animalistic roars and growls from afar. They could be heard coming towards their little party.

"Ok, time to end this little tête-à-tête, but we've got company coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER Three: Lions, tigers, and blood goats…..oh….no?**

* * *

****

Dante at once gave Trish over to Matier, and the poor old woman shook from the weight. "Oooof!" Not that Trish was in ANY way heavy or anything, it's just that the tiny ancient woman could barely hold up her own back! Trish moaned a bit, becoming awake, and Dante turned back, "Oh, let's get you two down under"

With that taken care of, Dante and Lucia were already behind Vergil, whose eager self used his gift of instant translocation to stand on top of one of the buildings closer to the entrance into the small village. "Oh yeahhhh," he drawled out, "they're on their way." Then he squinted, "what the-"he stopped, "well, well, Lucia, your high and mighty Arius has sent them in every directional path. The left side, hoo boy!" he whistled long, "We've got your garden variety four legged creatures on their way," Vergil glanced to the right, "and to your opposite end, we've got blood goats!"

Dante casually walked towards the approaching noise;Lucia ran off ahead, screaming, "You two take care of them, Dante take the left and Vergil take the right. I have something to take care of first."

"What?" cried Vergil, "OHhhh sure, leave on us why don't you while me and little brother take care of blood goats." He grumbled, "Never could understand why they're blood-goats anyway."

"Well, they're sure as hells aren't as attractive as our last enemies." Dante called out.

Vergil snorted, "I was just beginning to like them too. It was the first time I thought of a ménage a twaa."

Dante looked at his brother in that funny way, "This coming from a guy who can say tête-à-tête and NOT ménage a trois?"

"Like I took any French in the Underworld!" Vergil called back, then disappeared as he located himself right smack in the middle of the enemy's path. Anyone can hear his grunts and battle cries as he started to hack and slash away with vigor.

"Show off."

Dante grumbled.

Just as Dante headed off in the same direction, the outline of a red circle appeared in front of him, and in the shape of a huge rooster, clanking and clucking its way through, its beak opened and fastened speedily to dip into our demon hunter.

"WTF?" Dante didn't hesitate to move out of the way, shooting at it with deliberate speed.

After its demise, he shook his head, wondering what kind of sicko Arius was. First, automated secretaries, then chickens? A distracted Dante he was not because in that instant, flying goats shot at him from behind, appearing in the invisible structure of the sky. Yellow white sparks hit at his person, causing him to slide back twenty feet up against the corroded wall. "UGH!"

Dante leapt forward, causing a double somersault, evading the attacks left and right, a viewer could note he definitely had two right feet. They gave him no quarter, since they kept showing up several at a time, almost as near enough as the numbers of secretaries, and Dante skipped his way to and fro the assaults, becoming nearly bored of the consistency of their banter.

"Alright, you fucks! That's all the dancing you're going to get out of me.

Play time is over."

BOOM! He never carried around a grenade launcher much, but somehow it conveniently emerged in his hands, blasting away several blood goats, temporarily setting them back, then abandoned the launcher, switching to his pistols, swinging them in that cool manner, a flash of a grin and a free styling flip in the air, empty shells dropping to the ground, one, two, three, and several more to go.

Through all the haze, the blood and the noise of bullets and swords embedding into flesh and machine, Dante had a light bulb flash in his head. At this rate, Arius will just keep sending more and more. Maybe……if. He grinned as the thought brought him a little closer to an insight and as he swung his blade back and forth, setting back blood goats moaning away, disintegrating into dust.

And what was going on with our little redhead Lucia? Lucia decided to confront Arius, (not like that's been done before)

She had him, alright, at least right where she wanted him. The silly excuse of a god had his back to her, and in her cute French accent, tried as she might, sounded deadly and tough for this time, there was a deal to be made. Arius turned to greet her.

"Arius, I offer you something you cannot refuse to end this silly charade." Lucia's right hand extended outward, a curved blade pointed at Arius.

Knives embedded in the area around him and his minions surrounded him. Arius didn't easily get amused for he amused himself with antics constantly, so he snickered, twirling the black mustache with his visible hand. "Oh rea-aaalllyyyy?" he twittered. The other hand had stilled the movements of his underlings preparing to attack Lucia.

"What could you possibly give ME to make me want to stop what I'm doing? I rather like your little recruitment of devil hunters. They give me such entertainment!"

"You fool! Do you think that creating and recreating your minions will stop them?

"What kind of offer?"

"Myself" Lucia lifts her chin.

Arius snorts, "Psfff, what? Is that it? Yourself? I can make a hundred more of you."

"Your secretaries have been eliminated. You can make more but they'll be toast by the time your entertaining devil hunters get to them."

He considers for a moment, vacillating between her offer and then rolls his eyes,

"Ehhhhhhhhh, nope. Don't want it. I want something else and you are not IT!"

Lucia could feel her adrenaline rushing as she faces Arius. This wasn't the first but she hopes, no, knows deep in her mind that this would be the last time she confronts him. Arius as typical as he was as a stupid god would be easy to predict. Though his power is nothing to be underestimating at the moment, he snaps his fingers giving the signal to attack the fiery haired woman.

She lifts her knives, already flying in the air, discharging at the minions descending towards her. Several noisy chunks embed its way into several bodies. She uses her other hand, grasping a sword like weapon to slice her way at the enemies' arms and legs.

Damn, she thought as she flies in the air, swerving her body back and forth to the rhythm of her battle dance, damn damn damn, and a litany of curses invade her mind, wondering what Arius really wants. Could it be?

At this time, Trish awakens in that small corner of the room beneath the towns cobbled streets.

"Whoa! Ah crap!" she holds both hands on her head, massaging the pain there and sensing someone coming, she reaches for her pistol.

A chuckle emits from the stranger, the small candle in the room illuminates the figure approaching, revealing Matier. "Do not worry. It is only me. I have come to bring you something for your pain."

Never one to be impolite at another's hospitality, she thanks her and accepts the proffered warm drink.

"Where's Dante?" immediately sensing that something was not right.

"Why, he and his brother along with my little Lucia went to fight Arius' monsters."

"I've got to help. They need me." Trish stands up, dizzy from the quickness of her movements.

"Is that wise?" Matier inspects her wounds, already healing. "Do you not think three of them can handle what comes?"

"Something tells me that it is impertinent." Without a moments hesitation, Trish arms her weapons, pistol reloaded, sword wiped clean and sharpened now sheathed at her back.

Dante and Vergil finished off the remaining foes, blood dripping on the sleeves of their arms and sticky dry blood clung to their swords. Dante twirls Ebony and Ivory, both used excessively round after round as they had been pumping magic bullets into their enemies. The open holes of their chambers emitting smoke, the aroma of heavy ammunition blessing the air and to Dante it was the smell of sweet success. He kisses his babies, whispering, "That was beautiful."

"Let's go and get Lucia." Dante motions to his brother. Vergil said nothing. He was unusually silent as they devil triggered in flight mode to Lucias location.

It wasn't hard really to find her. Dante had the instinctive feeling she'd go and do the stupid thing and be a heroine. Face the king at his throne. Typical Lucia.

As they arrived, they were expected, the face of Arius a happy delight, clapping his hands, "Well, what we have here? Two devils come to play? You've been expected boys. I've got something planned for you two and you're going to LOVE it!" he ended with a gleeful high soprano.

"Whatever." Dante replies.

"You see there." Arius points at Lucia in bounds, AGAIN! Dante groans. Shakes his head and sighs, "Okay, blah blah blah, let's get this over with."

"Not so fast, pretty boy." He sneers, "I have a proposition for you two. Enter my battle arena with the chosen opponents and you get to have the princess!" he mocks as he nods his head towards the imprisoned Lucia.

Lucia screams, "No! Forget about me! Get him! Both of you can take him down!"

"Lucia, last time that happened, ahhh, forget it." Dante sighs.

Arius continues, "You see, my offer is for you two to have the girl and ME. Yes, me, I will surrender." Then mumbles to himself, "As if that's going to happen."

"You two can't lose," continuing, "Being part demons you both want to be in a fight, a challenging fight. It'll be very tempting don't you agree? I'll give you foes that will make you break a sweat. Nothing compared to these ridiculous minions I've sent after you, they were only planted for the use of a set back." Twirling his mustache, he hisses, "a delay as you will, for you see, I needed Lucia to come after me to get you both here."

"Stupid plan. We were going to come after you anyway." Scoffs Dante.

"Well? What's it going to be?" impatient now, Arius's eyes took on a strange light. "Let me introduce to you, Cornelius, one of the many challengers."

A great big dark lizard steps up, his tongue snakes out, "Your ass is mine, demon hunter"

Dante smiles tauntingly back "Bring it on."

Vergil who was silent the whole time, steps up from behind the shadows. "Dante, look"

Both brothers looked to see more challengers appear, all different races of monsters imaginable, from the deepest recesses of mankind's nightmares. Snake like creatures, wizard type beings cloaked in long gowns, cowl faced demons, long arms, legs, even robotic creatures ready to do some action, holding axe like weapons, the sockets of their eyes fathomless.

"Oh, yeah, I see alright." Dante nods to his brother.

"I don't know about you, bro, but I'd like to taste some victory if you know what I mean."

But of course, what's two half demons going to do? Say no to a challenge? Or rather to a bunch of challenges? Ah yeah, it was the most tempting offer, a palate of delectable daring to liberate two brothers for the chance at conquest.

"But first you let Lucia free. She comes with us." Vergil challenged. "I think she'd like to fight too."

Arius nods. What the hell he thought. That irritating Lucia can serve her purpose as well.

Lucia gives Vergil a look of something between gratitude and annoyance. She was glad of the offer and as she was being freed from her bounds, she stands next to the brothers.

"Then come, Sons of Sparda, come into my lair." Arius lets out a giggle. His white suit spotless, he motions for his adversaries to follow him into a portal that was immediately created by the snap of his fingers. How he attained such power, Dante was going to find out.

"Not without me!"

Everyone turns to see Trish at the doorway, her body tense with the heavy blade of Sparda at her grip. She takes off her dark sunglasses with the other hand. Shaking off her blond tresses to the side, her eyes defying Dante.

"Fuck if I'm going to be left behind."


	4. Chapter 4

Arius rubs at his chin, picking at the bristles there and his face makes a bit of lemony twist. "Bring her along then, I have something for her as well."

Dante gives Trish a warning look. He approaches her as everyone goes into the open portal one by one. His face a mask of concern, "Trish, are you sure?"

"Never surer." she walks ahead of him. As she stands next to the portal, which makes a sucking noise, she turns at her demon hunter, gun at her hip, "Ready to take on the world? Well? Come on, babe." Trish motions her blond head then winks, disappearing into the time traveling black hole.

Dante shakes his head then smiles, being the last to follow her into the portal he whispers into the lonely chamber, "Yeah...let's rock, baby."

Trish and Dante stands at the perimeter above the ethereal forum, along with other beasts; exuding the energy of insanity and disorder, crying out for blood. The noises could wake the dead and our devil hunter notices that the arena is an enclosure of force field power, which surrounds the opponents within that inclusion.

Arius stands in the middle of the forum, looking like a circus leader, and it was unexplainable as to how dark his powers ran.

There in the center of the forum with Arius, standing apart; Vergil and the large creature as his contender. Vergil's features were always discernible, unable to fathom where his thoughts lay as he scans the forum with disinterest.

"Let the games begin", roars Arius. "The first challengers, to my pleasure, Vergil and Serophine."

Arius looks over at Vergil, winks, "I want to see some action, Son of Sparda, show me what you're made of."

Vergil laughs, "After I take care care of her, I'll deal with you next." then turns his attention to Serophine, the foul serpent now sliding her way toward her prey.

Serophine is a big serpentine creature and those unfortunate enough to come across her sees just a great big snake, with three heads, the one in the center larger than the other two. If a beast or challenger were to notice the slight differences, though small one could tell the other two were of no significance.

She on the other hand would wait it out until it was her turn and those closest to her paid her no mind; they couldn't touch her if they wanted to anyway. She was protected for the time being, a future participant of the games and the upcoming challenges to prove if she was worthy for the fight.

Trish became a part of the game to prove to Dante and to somehow help them even if it meant the cost of her immortal soul. She knew she wasn't as strong as Vergil or Dante but she wanted to fight. Fight alongside Dante and hardly able to stand it, as she too burned to battle against the most challenging demons in an ethereal forum. Her blood roaring in her ears, and with a startling revelation, her fingers began to twitch around Sparda, too eager, she calmed herself. This wasn't good. She didn't want to be eager.

Staring around, Dante notices the others who had been chosen for the competition, they stood standing across from him, some transfixed at the bloody fight, waiting for a chance to partake. Was it because they wanted to prove to themselves that they were worthy or that they were powerful enough to do away with the rest of the underlings that were obviously here? Or was it the opportunity to kick some half demons ass all the way to hell and back?

"Let the games begin", roars Arius. "The first challengers, to my pleasure, Vergil and Serophine."

Arius looks over at Vergil, winks, "I want to see some action, Son of Sparda, show me what you're made of."

Vergil wanted to rip out Arius's throat but turns his attention to Serophine, the foul serpent now sliding her way towards her prey.

Serophine, true to the creatures name, is a large sinewy beast with three heads, the middle larger than the other two. Her opponent would clearly notice the slight differences, though small that the other two were of no significance.

Lucia watches the two opponents, biting her lip as she scans the arena floor, noting next to her, the lizard beast aptly named Cornelius, his eyes meeting hers, glinting in the yellow ugly light of the stadium. She can't wait to rip those yellow eyeballs and hang it around her neck. Oh wow, she thought, when did she become so trophy hungry? That was Dante's job.

She felt stupidly claustrophobic, in that place of terrible, open arena, suffocated by the intensity; the noise and the bodies of deformed fiends, pushing against her at times, perhaps on purpose. A whisper at her ear, hissing seductively,

"When it is your time, spawn of Arius….."

At her shoulder, the cold blooded fiend hisses at her ear. She rolls her eyes and replies, "And what spawned you?

This little laugh startled the vampire, wondering what she had been drinking. He sneers, "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you'll have to face me, vampire but I'll let another take my place." She taunts.

Smiling at the corners of his mouth, replying back, "We'll see about that." Then averts his attention to the main arena floor, noticing that the white haired young man owned too to his special ability.

The crowd roars as the two participants with the three headed Serophine snaking out to poison the agile half demon. Vergil cries out, baring his teeth, grabs a hold of the snakes neck, hanging on while the serpent twists and turns, shaking off his passenger, he stabs the offending beast with his sword, then double back flips away but not before the snake was able to sink his fangs into his ankle and lets go, with Vergil falling unsteadily to the ground.

"Aw shit! Now look what you went and done!" Vergil moans, more pissed off at the torn material of his pants, going all the way through his boots and in his flesh.

The serpent's other insignificant heads slashes out at him, Vergil rolls in and out of the sharp attacks, not realizing that their mistress caught him up, feet first up, up and away, the movements of her wiry assault sent him reeling into a frenzied roller coaster ride, all eyes on the forum following the darted figure held in a deadly grip.

Vergil curses his stupid luck and his body vibrates into hot red fire, ember glowing to release the clasp on him. The feeling within his veins like hot red coals, blasting and discharging energy into the serpents body, disintegrating the two other heads, then with a grin, he whispers, "Pathetic. Any last words?"

The snake hisses, "Not before I give you my affectionate embrace, here, let's have a kiss..." spraying poisonous gases that went to fill the air around them, a cloud of fumes like acid rain blinds Vergil, momentarily setting him back, his sword fell to the ground with a noisey clank. Blinking, he moves forward, he would not falter, no way, no way in hell...

The toxic immediately burning the half demons body, everyone could see the venom affecting him, the purple redness appearing immediately.

"What the fuck?" Dante moves forward. His brother can heal, he shares the same blood as him yet the affects of the poison was notably strong. But something was seriously wrong.

Vergil could feel the raindrops of the serpent's powerful poisons in his hair, wet and sudden, and cold on the backs of his hands, his throat and willing himself not to succumb. He could feel the pull and rush of the moving stream of movement, the serpents body wiggling free of his deadly grip beneath his feet.

For just an instant, he felt that if he were to let go, he might be buoyed and swept up, caught on the quick movements of the sinewy creature, down and away into oblivion and then looked up for a moment, saw Dante above, his face a blur yet before he slowly fell into oblivion, Vergils lips opens in a sort of ecstasy, his glorious blue eyes alight with anticipation and something like excitement then all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

CHAPTER FIVE: DANTE VS. THE SHAPE-SHIFTER:

Dancing dark spots were the first things Vergil saw upon opening his eyes, he was conscious now, the poison ebbing away from his body and he hopes for a moment that he had been given release. It was Lucia who sat next to his body, administering a wet medicinal cloth to his injuries.

"Nothing to be worried about, oui? You'll survive and good news, depending how you look at it. Guess what? Your lovely snake challenger just kicked the bucket so it looks like you'll live to go on to the next challenge."

"What happened? How could I have--?" he chokes. The smell of the herbs strong filling his nostrils to the point of suffocation. "Get that away from me, Lucia. I can heal!"

"Sit still. Your body is healing from the poisonous effects and this herb is very effective against many toxics." she scolds, "I'll tell you ALL about it, as soon as you lay still and let me finish up here."

Angry at her words, he bit out, "If you're done here, I'd like to get back out there."

"Don't you want me to tell you what happened?" Lucia's shapely brow lifted.

"Don't keep me in suspense." Vergil tilts his head. "I remember my vision going black. That's all."

Lucia's eyes widen, "Really?" then laughing, "You won't believe what happened next. Your body devil triggers, I mean really devil triggers into something like Sparda! I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it with my own eyes! And this right after that Serophine had you in her grips, Dante and Trish were ready to climb down and help but as you know we are refrained from doing anything to interrupt the event." She aptly applies the last herbs and notices that his body heals fast.

"Yeah….and?" edgy now, he hated to wait for what clearly was a triumph for him, conscious or unconscious.

"Let's just say, your demon ass thrashed her to the next underworld." Standing, she perkly replies, "I want to go back, I might be next." Then with a happy laugh, "Maybe I'll take on Arius." Then winks, departing out the door into the noisey forum, leaving the stunned Vergil, he yells out to the now empty room, "Not before me you won't!"

Vergil curses inwardly. It was just like the old days when he fought for Mundus. Not remembering a thing. Damn if he couldn't just die and end the blight that courses through his body.

At the arena, the mass of fiends and beasts alike called out obscene screams and with guttural, unintelligible words, grunted approval at the upcoming event. (a/n:I mean, what do you expect? Have them all sitting around talking about Plato? Conversing over a cup of tea over who will win the next tournament?)

Okay, so one of their own but with the face of an Adonis and Dionysius alike, a half demon whose fathers name was infamous and filled with fear, (just to add that affect)

Now with renewed interest, shoves and pushes to get glimpses of Dante. Arius had introduced Dante and a new challenger, a shape shifter and then, Arius safely places himself above the forums ugly background. (I was thinking of the voice of that intro guy in DMC2 to say this)

Spardas son, liberating his brother Vergil and eradicating the demons of the underworld, became a celebrity as big as his father, taking Mundus into retirement. Delivering them all from evil. The lizard like creature approaches Arius, "He was suppose to be MINE!" hissing out at, the yellow slits of his eyes constricting in and out.

Arius waves him away, "You'll get your turn, I have something else in mind for you."

Now, in the forum below, with the visage of an avenging angel up against the shape shifter called Shifty

possessing too the power to control a mere mortal minds through his incredible ability to form another, tapping a little of what his foes possessed through memories and acquaintances.

Dante surveys his contender, measuring the movements and memorizes each challenger's power and ability. Shifty is impatient for the fight makes the first move. The shape shifter's form fell on him, only to find that the half demon's blade held his own off.

The singing clash of strong steel resounding against the noisy background, making the shouts fade in the hazy backdrop of that quivering stadium, alive with skulls, maggots eating away at the rotting ground, not afraid of the commotion and the clamor, hoping for a carcass to come their way.

Dante's strength; dominantly overmatches the other, pushing his foe back, the hunter's sword coming closer each time, and with each thrust and strike, the shifter ran backwards to avoid another deadly blow. Shifty wickedly smiles, and shouts, "What is it you want, o' fallen angel? This?"

He flew at him and his form shifted to a tall, large stone figure, with monstrous height and the heaviness that struck at the ground with a deafening sound as Dante rolls, a flash of quick silver away from the assault.

The granite weighty figure slowly gets up and being too sluggish, the demon flails away at the stones, chipping off blocks with his sword and the shape shifter screams, striking at the smaller figure at his shoulder.

With swift efficiency, Dante avoids each blow thinking this was too easy. Shifty transferring back and as quickly as he changed, switches to another form; a dragon with black charcoaled body and fire steaming out of his cavernous mouth blew in the direction of the devil's way.

Dante's quick reflexes changes him also, into his demons form; glowing red aura emitting to stay the flames harmful effects on his body but it was a moment too late before some of the blaze struck. His wings extended out to fly away from the dragon's burning breath. The claws of the great creature whipped around to get at his opponent.

Above, Cornelius and a breathless Lucia stood side by side, watches in anticipation.

"So you make fun of my name eh? What name would you call me then?" his foul breath too close to her ears, Lucia stands silently, tolerating his presence and the hate he emits. Lucia thought of minty breath fresheners to pop into his mouth but curses herself for not bringing them.

"Not interested. Anything not ending in Latin, you know with "us"?" she mocks. Her eyes riveting to the players down below, not losing sight of Dante and the forbidding figure of the shape shifters impressive transformation. Great Dragon of ancient lore, those spoken in hushed whispers and feared hearts. She had great faith in Dante. This malicious shape stealer couldn't take this demon hunter down. No way in hell.

The reptile beside her kept pestering, "What think you? Between the immortal with the humans' blood or the pathetic shape shifter?"

Daring not to answer, she knew as well as he that the winner would be the obvious. Her eyes studies the moves of the hunter, quick, efficient and well versed in weapons, the modern mans guns at his side. Not once used. Dante was the best shooter around and he wasn't even using them!

Feeling a little sorry for the shape manipulator, the young woman measures each move the devil hunter makes, her intake of breath too loud in her ears as Dante's moves went in and out of his challengers attack, clearly playing around.

Dante was too agile, too rapid even for his tall, finely toned body, the demon form was temporary and he struck at the back of the dragons great tail.

Shifty let out a scream, re-shifting back to his former self. With all he could muster, he let his sword skills take over, fuck the shape shifting and fight the demon head on, he rages in his head. But his injuries were great and Dante's own small wounds had begun to heal as rapidly.

In his attempt to make the fight fair, Shifty wasn't going to give up just yet. As the immortal demonic man saunters up to him to strike the final blow, the shift transforming, revealing a familiar vision, the sharp end of the sword just inches away from the white throat of the face that possessed Trish, her eyes, dark blue in that violent haze of sadistic setting, looking into the demons steel blue eyes. Dante stops, his hand wavers, shock registering in that instant.

Trish herself gasping from above, witnessing the devious strategy, her throat dry from the vision of herself in that arena below, amongst the array of broken skulls and maggots, the red blood earth beneath them, a strong contrast to her mirror image; a yellow white glow from her skin and her classic features perfect against the myriad of skeletons, open scars of rock and dirty limestone.

"Maybe the shape shifter knows what goes on in that demons heart. hehe." The reptile chuckles in mischievous amusement at the new turn of events.

Shifty's new shape gave new excitement to the crowd; streams of obscenity could be heard from the beasts above.

"Dante, please. Don't hurt me. I need you." The voice was exactly as her own and continues to draw near the half demon in mid pause.

Shifty grips at the sword behind him, preparing for the surprise attack, edging his way closer to the hunter's heart, easy now, he thinks quietly, closer now. Closer…..closer...closer...closer...closer...closer... (a/n: ok, I'll stop! haha)

Trish stood from above, watching warily, and turns angry at the depiction of helplessness in her likeness could only stare at disbelief.

"The frickin' nerve of him! humpf! I'm not nearly so pale, am I?"

Shifty took this opening, focusing on the hunter's heart, just missing the target as Dante moves too quickly, avoiding the deadly blow, but taking the slight injury to his arm, ripping the jacket seams from his arm, blood brightly showing from the damage.

"Yeah, right, as if that's going to happen." Dante ridicules, "'Sides, I've had my heart and chest stabbed into before." with that last statement, he looks up at Trish. Her cheeks burning at that old memory.

Then without a moment's hesitation, swings his blade at the false image in front of him, causing Shifty to cry out in the woman's form. Her imaginative body strikes against the back of the serrated walls of the enclosed arena. Blood dripping down the front of the clothing, stark white against a crimson array artistically scattered, and a trickle of blood fell out of the soft mouth, gagging.

"Stop! I quit! I admit defeat!" Shifty cries out in agony and whimpers, Dante pauses above the young woman's body, watching warily as Shifty's make shift eyes looks up at his deliverer. Knowing what the shape shifter had done, giving in without a fight to the death was the worst possible thing to do in this chaotic asylum.

He had signed his death warrant.

Now the fiends above and anyone else could not give him deference. He might as well be dead. Dante lowers his sword and walks away. Throngs of monstrous beasts crying out, hissing and booing at the turn of events calling out for the shape shifter's blood, to end his miserable life, but Dante had sealed his miserable fate.

Dante rolls his head from side to side, making a slight creaky noise as his neck loosens up from all that muscle tension, and checking his injuries, lifts both his shoulders as if to adjust his attire, the red-black jacket flying behind him, sauntering out of the arena, looking like some bad ass cowboy who had clashed with the terminator. Raising his head brought about a dull but manageable ache and assesses the crowd above.

Annoyance gripping at his gut, he grits his teeth, the small closure of hesitation during the fight cost him some time. Neo used the image of his mother and Trish in one, wavering between the motherly appearance and his now sexy partner. Just like Mundus, and you think he'd have learned his lesson by now. Obviously not! A strange wild card. He shakes his head.

Vergil lounges lazily against the pillars surrounding the discarded arena, surveying the events past, evaluating the presence of the other competitors. He had been quiet; witnessing his brothers' event, knowing that shape shifter wasn't even a challenge for Dante. He had felt a whole lot better, the poisons completely out of his system and not wasting precious time to watch his brother's fight.

The noises dimming for Arius's next announcement, his body became alert as Vergil lowers his lids to guess at the next challengers.

Arius's voice, becoming more high pitched and excited turned shrilly, he shouted out to the crowd, introducing the next challengers to the mass of blood thirsty fiends. "This next event will delight you all!"

His small hands waving around, and then in the direction of the crowd's denseness, His dark eyes dilated, "You want to see your enemy's most beloved fall at your feet? There!" pointing at Trish, "A demon shaped by Mundus's hands among you is the next challenger!"

The throng of monsters with their oh' so attractive variable guttural sounds became delirious,

obscene gestures and mocking vicious declarations were thrown at her,

realizing the blue-purple of her eyes weren't quite closed;

she was squinting carefully at the non-sky, quite composed at her ambiance. And humming to herself.

Not the time to be eager, Trish, she says to herself. Ignoring the throngs of evident lust and hate secreting from her enemies, she took a dive into the stadium floor, hitting the ground with ease and grace.

Her challenger, to her astonishment was that nasty creature, aptly named Cornelius, wondering if the ugliness of his demeanor was caused by the christening of his name. To the reptile's delight, his elongated meandering tongue strikes forward, wanting to taste her fleshly white skin.

His tail, green and scaly whips at her frantically and tries to capture her quick movements. Her body flies out of harms way in the airless atmosphere behind. Trish's booted feet, quick and nimble spins harmoniously with her body, gliding airlessly in the space between them, she was quicker than his slow movements, agility and experience was on her side but the big lizard was strong.

She kept moving, finally taking out her pistols, shooting bullets into his thick skin, they bounced off his crusty hide. Damn--she thinks in a quick repentance, gotta do something fast! Trish gets out Sparda and throws it; the blade goes spinning in the air, landing in deadly circles around the body of Cornelius, causing major damage.

This is my chance! Trish cries out in her mind, crashing against him, maneuvering Sparda right back where it belongs, until with great speed, she pins the lizard beast against the wall with a horrible thud, the crowd's voices elevating to a powerful pitch.

Her strength with the energy bolt running through her body made her as powerful as any man or beast there. Cornelius chokes as her deadly grip situated itself at his throat. Her sword coming out of her back, unsheathes, making the first attempt to strike.

She didn't look quite like the angelic mother that everyone assumes her to be, just like Eva was, no, she was Trish, not Eva, TRISH! Her voice grates, "Say goodnight, ugly!"

Whipping out his tongue in a desperate attempt to save himself from humiliation, Cornelius stays her hand. His tongue lashing its way around her sword hand, then with great strength pushes his way with the back whip of his tail, causing her to stun.

"Not just yet, sweetling." he hisses maliciously. "Not before I get to taste your flesh beneath me."

His tongue, stinging like a sharp tool, encloses at her waist in a sudden movement, so quick to caress her breasts. Rage nearly choking at her but she remains focused, this was so disgusting, UGH! Talk about someone with hygiene problems with a bad case of raging hormones!

The ease to which her movements deny the observer what she would do next. Her free hand grabs at the stinging tongue and freeing the other, pierces the object that enfolded her, releasing the embrace. She makes a backward flip, distancing herself and the lizard brute.

The wounded tongue made her challenger cry out in pain. Blood oozes out like acidic foam.

The glint of his yellow eyes sharpens, and he cries out, charging at her in fury. Missing her each time as she evades him as easily then swinging a furious side kick, unbalancing his chaotic moves. There were no rules in this game, baby!

"You might want to ask a lady before you use that tongue again!" doing another side round house kick, her boots made contact again and again, disorienting her opponent, the black yellow eyes glazing over as his tongue hangs limply out.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Lucia Goes For It!**

* * *

****

Dante watches with something akin to pride at Trish, impressed at her incredible speed and agility and the magnificence of her fighting skills. It seemed almost too cruel to put her against Cornelius who, bleeding and limping now flailed at her with his injured tongue and swinging tail, his four legs jumping at her direction while each time she nimbly avoided without damage to his person.

Yes, even too cruel for that despicable reptile. Dante shouldn't have been bowled over, really. She held guts within like she held his sword; in a deadly grip, repeating strokes that cut through the air and made a new composition. Like a waltz in the air. If she wanted to, she could fight more rapidly. With more force than the lot of them, making fluid quick actions in the air, and on the floor with her booted foot making whisper nicks at the side of graveled stone. The collision of sword and the speed of guns creating bright sparks bounce in his line of vision. He lounges back with a grin on his face and folds his arms.

Arius became disturbed at the presentation before him. Nothing was going the way he wanted. Did he expect to actually beat the devil hunter and his friends? Bah. If it gets too hot for him he'd make head way for the exit but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see the outcome of the fight. He was as much of an excited spectator as the next person. Yet the workings of his evil mind began to tick loudly. He grumbles to himself--stupid reptile got his ass kicked royally and Trish saunters out of the arena like some kind of world championship fighter about to receive her gold medal.

From how the blonde fought, it was obvious the reptile needed more skill to get around her and knew that Trish could have easily destroyed his trustworthy servant. She was only biding her time to make a final kill. Cornelius was laughable as he chased and injured himself at the young woman's beating. It was the worth the lengthy performance that excited these stupid fools around the statuesque blonde with a body that looked fragilely deceptive. Trish knew how to win her fans didn't she?

He watches her with growing interest. There was not even a drop of sweat in the young woman's chaste face. Dark thoughts of all their powers and their lineage stamps in his mind all too well. The need was so great as to possess everything they all represented offered itself to him in a tempting palate. He didn't even have the patience of a monk. He'd have to do something. The idea in his mind was too precious to not give birth to! It was difficult for these lower minions of the underworld to fight against these devil hunters. He had to put them against each other.

The next battle announced held everyone in suspension.

Lucia goes up against Vergil.

Vergil draws a sharp breath in as he pushes himself away from the columns he had reclined against and couldn't believe his ears. What the fuck? He had his fight with the damned serpent and now goes against one their own? Shit--and she looks as if she isn't too unhappy about it either!

Lucia jumps at the opportunity to kick some Vergil Sparda ass. She didn't particularly care that it wasn't one of the stupid and ridiculous foes in the crowd. Judging from what she saw, they have proved to be so easy to defeat as Dante, Vergil and Trish had gone against. This time she'll get a REAL fight. A good challenge. Besides, she wouldn't mind showing a thing or two to put Vergil in his bad ass arrogant selfish self in place. The thought drew a wide grin from her and double somersaults into the air, landing with a thud on the ground with both booted feet making dust swirl around her like a cloud.

"Avancé vers le bas! N'ayez pas peur !"

Vergil half smirks, and replies languidly--and half jokingly, "Oh great, sure, speak french to me now, Lucia. I'd rather you do that on our third date."

"There won't be a first one to begin with!"

The redhead scathes in hot anger at his insolence and daring. The fact that Vergil took pleasure at this gave her more need to beat his Sparda ass into the ground.

From above the arena floor, Trish walks up to Dante and whispers,

"I think we should do something about this, Dante. There's no need to waste any time! The crowd is incessant with madness and they're distracted. We should take Arius now."

Dante tries to shoo her, waving his hand towards her to be silent.

"Wait till Vergil and Lucia fight one on one. This is gonna be good!"

Trish heard his chuckles and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you! Lucia and your brother are NOT suppose to go against eachother. We're suppose to go after..."

"Babe, you're becoming tense as a virgin on her wedding night so loosen up and have some fun. Vergil and I will take care of things. You watch carefully and take things from there." with that confident reply he reaches over and whispers, "Maybe afterwards..."

Trish couldn't believe her ears! Dante was making her feel like some giddy school girl in the middle of a demons forum surrounded by hundreds of their worst kind. Shouts and screams seem to be drowned out as Dante had resumed his position to watch the event. She was left there not knowing what he had whispered! The jerk! They obviously had a plan and they didn't let her in on it! Did Lucia know?

She peers over the colleseum and decides to trust in Dante. Besides, if she couldn't kick Vergil's ass, maybe Lucia will. When Vergil had left her behind to fight against an army of secretaries she wanted to get back at him. The french woman below looks like she can handle him. This made her smile.

Vergil and Lucia pace around eachother. Grinning, Vergil taunts Lucia with one of his come and get me looks and his challenger felt the rage of disgust checked inside. He even took the time to brush back his hair with the swift caress of his hand.

"You're unbelievable!" Lucia cries out as she takes the first plunge and the first stab!

Vergil dodges out of her way but gets a few daggers stuck in his chest and leg. "Damn, you know how to get to a guys heart don't you?"

"Stop joking around like a horny leech and fight like a man!"

"A horny leech? Didn't they teach you better comebacks in Vie de Marli? Ah well, I can be both. A horny leech of a man." Vergil laughs, thinking he had made a good joke out of it and Lucia growls--the man is infuriating!

With whiplash agility, Lucia does a backflip over to avoid her opponents energy ball--a blue white hot flame that will render anyone with some major damage! Then in fluid movement, the redhead boldly goes up close to do a few thrusting kicks and Vergil shields the attack with his sword. The sounds of hard boots against metal making loud echoes in the frenzied arena. They could hear the roars above in feverish pitch, going wave after wave of uneven screams. You'd think that these demons had nothing better to do than exert their vocals and lust for first cut of blood.

Without a moments notice, Dante's brother takes a more forceful approach and back slashes with a dynamic push against his challenger, sending her back onto the ground on her ass. With this opening, he quickly pounces on top of her, his face just inches from hers.

"Had enough?"

Lucia opens her lips slowly, almost seductively and her one green sparkling visible eye stares back at his, "Depends."

she heard his intake of breath and knees him in the groin.

"Fucking shit! That wasn't necessary." Vergil groans in pain and slightly doubles over.

Dante from above laughs, "Oh man, that's gotta hurt." then looks at Trish, "Ready, babe?"

Trish blinks, "Huh?"

"It's almost time."

Trish opens her mouth in surprise, "Excuse me? I..."

"Just get ready to double trigger out of here when me and Vergil start, alright?"

With that little bit of information, Trish grinds her teeth. "I think Verge needs more help down there if he keeps it up with Lucia. And why am I the only one who doesn't know about this? Does she...?"

"Lucia knows."

"Oh really?" lifting one shapely brow, she glances back at the arena floor,"From my view, it appears as if she's doing more to put Vergil out of commission than help."

Below, with her opponent momentarily stunned, Lucia takes her chance to back kick him with her own energy bolt as she goes in devil trigger mode for a second--sending him flying back on his backside and staring up at the sky. Then before he has the opportunity to bounce back from that blow, she's on top of him. Her knife readied at his throat and her lips close to his ear.

"If you're ready. I am." her french accent came in a thick whisper.

Groaning, Vergil couldn't figure out if she was either teasing him or making light of the whole situation. He didn't really want to fight her but she was determined and all he could do was defend his honor--though most of it pained him below the belt.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he harshly replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucia pulls Vergil up to his feet with the ball of her fists wrapped around his collar. Vergil pushes her away, "I can take care of it! Damn, are all you french women pushy?"

"Only to you."

"Now that's just being prejudiced, you know that? You don't even know me. Maybe if you did, you'd actually come to like me."

"So sure of yourself, aren't you? You're not even trying your best to fight me! What's the matter? Am I not challenging enough for you? I would LOVE to keep fighting."

"Well, come on! I've got time. If you want more of me--take me." With that last retort, he teleports himself around her and uses the butt of his sword with enough force to knock her ten feet back. She recovers quickly and rolls into his peripheral area to jump over and cut him with her throwing knives. With as many as she throws, they felt like tiny bites of savage piranhas on Vergils skin.

They resume their fighting, Lucia making battle cries as she throws her daggers in the air toward him and Vergil deflecting them with his sword every so often. The sharp objects hit the dusty ground around them and the redheaded lass quickly grabs them on her way as she forward lunges. Vergil then translocates himself in areas where she least suspects it. Once grabbing her from behind to hold her fast and translocate her with him. That brought a surprise to her face and she elbows him sharply in the process.

"Ask before you do that!"

"OOOF! Fuck! What's the matter? Can't a guy take you for a ride?"

The fight ensues for several more minutes, Lucia flying out of the way as Vergil attempts to use his sword to lunge at her. He really didn't want to hurt her but she was asking for it the way she kneed him in the groin and called him names.

"Had enough?" she calmly replies, her breath coming in fast. Noting that her voice came on a little shakier this time, and her attire stained and torn from a hard fought and playful battle, it was a wonder she continued on as she did, trying to prove something.

The man across her, gasps for air and manages to say, "Yes, enough. You're obviously very well trained. I can't deny that. It's been a pleasure."

He stepped slowly away, as if he didn't trust her. Trust her? Vergil scoffs inwardly, almost laughing out loud. She had the blood of a demon and the purity of a human that she was suppose to be. If no one believed that blood lines and ancestry were partly responsible for the characteristics of your temperament then he must beg to differ.

Vergil looks up, searching for Dante. The signal--quick and ready, brought on the initial round of surprise!

The noises in the arena rose to a high pitch and Dante devil triggers his way up above--firing rounds of ammunition into every demon there! Vergil does the same, the twin of the same blood, forward double flips over onto the walls and flies up to give more of his energy balls into the surprised audience of demons.

Lucia takes this well opened chance to fly up in her white glorious glowing devil trigger mode, white wings spanning out and sharp blades shooting out like silver bullets. The target--Arius!

Arius was deeply enraged at this turn of events and he tries to call his minions but they were otherwise preoccupied at the scene of madness and mayhem from the repeated attacks Dante and Vergil brought on. He creates a portal and tries to run away but Trish, who takes a break from throwing Sparda whizzing in the air--decapitating a dozen demons in it's wake comes up against Arius, stopping him from entering his time continuum.

"Play times over, Arius! Your ass is history!"

Lucia and Trish both attack him before he goes into his Arius disembodied mode (or was that ONLY for last time?) The pathetic part of it was, was that he was too easy to beat with all his minions too busy to fight off the blasts and the shooting of gunfire coming from Dante. The head chopping and teleporting manipulations from Vergil--avoiding attacks and giving it back with full fury. Trish uses Ifrit moves to finish him off and just in time for Sparda to come swinging back into her hands, stained with new blood and sharper than ever!

The entire arena was demolished. Many of the demons were eradicated and the few that could escape were less worthy to fight with anyway. Vergil recieved several wounds in the process, his energy dipping lower than Dantes since the previous fight with Lucia and the serpent had drained him. Dante used the magical rounds of his ammunition to wipe out the last departing demons. Blasting them to shattered pieces. The sounds of Ebony and Ivory making a symphony that created new music.

In the aftermath, Trish in her leather attire covered in bloodstains wipes off the rest of her hands and exclaims in anger, "I swear! I am going to have to get a new wardrobe!"

"You should, Trish. Dante and myself got the demin look awhile back. You should try it!" Lucia pipes in.

Dante grunts in, "Humpf, I didn't exactly like them on me. I looked really lame."

Vergil laughs, "What's wrong? Thought you looked kind of like a pussy? A lame ass devil hunter wuss!"

At that taunting remark, Dante starts to go at it with his brother, jaw punching and fist fighting on the floor, both struggling to see which one would win. Since Dante had the most strength at the moment, he had the upper hand and was about to beat Vergil until Lucia stops him.

Trish stands idly by shaking her head at the display of brotherly affection. "I swear! I am going to have to get a new occupation!"

Dante looks up at Lucia in a stunned expression. "Uh, yes?" His fist was going to make one last contact with his brothers face. Vergil lay there groaning in agony and he wonders how much longer his healing system was going to kick in before he can gain strength to teach his little brother a lesson in humility andreturn the favor.

"Cet homme est le mien."

Dante let that sink in and nodded his head. He got off his brother and walks over to Trish who stared back at him with some confusion. She was still wiping off the rest of the blood that stuck to her body. Damn if she had less clothes than anyone else! It did no good for a girl like her. Blood on skin just doesn't bode too well for her complexion. Yet she was curious as she asks Dante,

"You understood her?"

"Not really. But I thought she might want a few minutes alone with Vergil."

The moment Vergil opened his eyes, he sees two bright green eyes staring back at him. Or was it because his vision was so blurry that he was seeing double?

"Je pensais que toi et moi pourrions peut-être avoir ce rendez-vous après tout?"

The smile on his face split into a grin, his handsome bruised face alight with a mischevious glint.

"Je savais que tu te rendrais à l'évidence tôt ou tard."

You could hear Lucia's quick intake of breath and her eyes had widened in complete shock.

Trish and Dante turned around to hear the resounding slap and an angered Lucia stomping away.

**The end**

* * *

_**a/n:** for those who want to know the translations: _

"Cet homme est le mien." this man is mine.

"Je pensais que toi et moi pourrions peut-être avoir ce rendez-vous après tout?"

Perhaps I thought you and I could go this date after all?

"Je savais que tu te rendrais à l'évidence tôt ou tard."

"I knew you would come around sooner or later."

(Special thanks to Zeynal who helped me out with her perfect french! MERCI!)


End file.
